Naruto My Remix
by JakeNara9000
Summary: My 1st FanFic. What Happens when Naruto takes up the Sharingan? Read further to find out. Future Pairings will be NaruxHina, SakuxRock Lee, NejixTenTen, ShikaxTem, and everyone else sucks! Please review. Rated T for Violence, Gore, and swearing.
1. A New Beginning

"GYAHAHAHA!" Naruto Uzumaki said as he painted various scribbled doodles on The Great Hokage Stone Faces. "Lord Hokage!" 2 Chunin yelled as they ran into the Third Lord's office. "What? Is Naruto causing trouble again?" asked the 3rd Lord of the Leaf Village. "Yes this time he's Desecrating the great Hokage Faces!" They replied. "What are you doing?" "You know you're going to be in trouble after Lord Hokage Finds you!" Various Leaf Villagers yelled at Naruto. "NARUTO!" Iruka sensei yelled at Naruto. "What are you doing skipping Class? YOU GET BACK TO CLASS RIGHT NOW!" "Oh, crap Iruka sensei found me out!" Naruto said as he sprinted back to class.

Naruto sat in the floor tied up in front of his Ninja Academy Class. "TOMMORROW IS THE GRADUATION EXAM! YOU'VE FAILED 2 TIMES, DO YOU NOT GET THAT YOU ARE PROBABLY GOING TO FAIL AGAIN?" Iruka sensei yelled. "Fine, on behalf of your classmate's rude behavior you all are going to review the Henge No Jutsu." "AWWWW MANNNN!" The whole class yelled as they lined up in front of Iruka sensei. "This is all your fault Naruto," Sasuke Uchiha said. "Yeah this is such a drag," Shikamaru Nara mumbled. "Like I care," Naruto mumbled back. "Next up is Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said. _Gotta mold my chakra perfectly. _Naruto thought. "HYAAAAHHH! Henge!" Naruto yelled as he turned into a very sexy girl. "GUAAAGHHH!" Iruka said as he had a nosebleed and flew backward. 

After class at the Hokage Stone Memorial. "You're not going home until you clean all of this," Iruka sensei said. "I don't care," Naruto said. "Its not like I have anyone to go home to." "Well maybe I could take you out to eat some ramen," Iruka sensei said. "WHOOAA! Talk about motivation!" Naruto yelled as he started to clean. 

The next morning. "Ok class your test is on Bunshin No Jutsu," Iruka Sensei said. "Bunshin No Jutsu?" Naruto mumbled. "This is my worst technique!" "Naruto Uzumaki please come into the next room," a Chunin official said as Naruto walked though the door. "Alright here goes nothing!" Naruto yelled as he molted his chakra. "ARRGGHHH! Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the room became full of smoke. _Yes I got this one in the bag! _Naruto thought. As the smoke dimmed Iruka could see 1 Bunshin lying on the floor. "YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled "3 TIMES AND YOU'RE OUT!" "Uzumaki Naruto!" Mizuki yelled running after Naruto. "Sit down." Naruto sat down by Mizuki Sensei. "You know there is another way to pass," Mizuki said. "HOW?" Naruto asked. "Well…"

At 11 P.M. in the 3rd Hokage's house. "Ha-Ha!" Naruto said. "I found the scroll Mizuki Sensei was talking about!" Naruto then ran into the forest just outside of Konoha. "Ok.. First technique is Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," Naruto said. "Awww… Why does it have to be my least favorite technique? Well at least I'm going to pass." Back in Konoha. "Naruto stole the Forbidden scroll!" "Naruto stole the Forbidden scroll!" "Naruto stole the Forbidden scroll!" "Naruto stole the Forbidden scroll!" Mizuki yelled running from villager to villager until the whole village knew. "I know where to find him," Iruka Sensei said as he leaped off towards the forest. "Hello Naruto," Iruka said. "Awww I only got to learn a few techniques!" Naruto said. _He looks exhausted. _Iruka sensei thought. "Let me show you one of the jutsus," Naruto said as he crossed his fingers. "Naruto where'd you get that scroll?" asked Iruka. "Oh this old thing? Mizuke Sensei told me about it." _MIZUKI! _Iruka thought. "Naruto get out of the way!" Iruka said as he pushed Naruto out of the way. 20 kunai flew into Iruka's chest and the shed behind him. "What the?" Naruto said. "What are you doing Mizuki sensei?" 


	2. The Truth

"Why Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Haven't you realized?" Mizuki asked. "I've wanted the scroll for myself all along." "But why would you want it?" Naruto asked. "So I could get stronger…AND KILL YOU!!" Mizuki replied. "But…why…would you want to ki..ki…kill me?" Naruto asked. "Because.. You are the dreaded…" Mizuki replied. "SHUT UP MIZUKI!!" Iruka interrupted as he ran towards Mizuki. Mizuki lifted a leg and kicked Iruka so he flew into a tree. Mizuki then ran quickly, which was almost like a flash and held Iruka in a deadly grip around the neck towards the tree. "You are the 9-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki yelled. "It was you who terrorize the village 13 dreaded years ago!" Tears started collecting and trickling down Naruto's cheeks as he backed up and tripped over a log. Naruto then sat, paralyzed in fear, in a fetal position with his hands on his head, rocking back and forth shivering. "I was going to leave you for last," Mizuki said. "But if you insist… I'll kill you right here and now!" Mizuki took out a kunai and stabbed Iruka in the chest. "I'll leave you here to bleed out," Mizuki said as he let go of Iruka and Iruka fell to the ground. "I'll get the 9-Tailed Brat and Bring him here so you can watch me kill him!" Mizuki turned around as a Fuma shuriken hit him in the stomach. Mizuki looked up as Naruto was standing on the Fuma shuriken. Naruto brought back his foot and kicked Mizuki in the face and broke his nose. Mizuki then took his thumb and wiped some blood from his nose and slammed it to the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!!" Mizuki yelled as 3 tigers came into place. At this time Mizuki took the Fuma shuriken and threw it to the ground.

Naruto's POV

_Crap! Crap! Crap! What should I do? Think Naruto, think!! AH-HA! THAT JUTSU I LEARNED FROM THE SCROLL!! _

Normal POV

Naruto took a senbon and slid it through his pointer and middle finger and hurled it at Mizuki. "Senbon Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the senbon multiplied into hundreds. The two tigers leaped in front of Mizuki blocking all but one senbon. That senbon went on to hit Mizuki. "Reverse!" Mizuki yelled as the senbon hit an imaginary wall of air and flew back to hit Naruto dead straight in the right eye. "GUAAARRGHHH!!" Naruto yelled as blood just spewed and kept gushing from his eye. "NARUUTOOO!!" Iruka yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE AND SAVE YOURSELF!!" "Never," Naruto said as he got up. "I'm not going back till he learns his lesson!" Naruto then pulled the kunai out of his eye and threw it toward Mizuki. Mizuki just leaned his head to dodge the kunai and looked back towards the kunai. BAAMMM!! Naruto punched Mizuki dead on in the face, knocking him out. "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei again," Naruto said. "I'll personally Kill you!!" Naruto then walked over to Iruka. "Sensei," Naruto said. "Sensei, wake up! I did it Iruka sensei! I beat Mizuki!"

"Good goin' knucklehead," Iruka said. "You pass." "What?" Naruto asked. "Was this all just a test or something?" "No, no," Iruka said. "You pass your genin exam. You're now a ninja!" "YAAAHOOOOO!!" Naruto yelled as he leaped onto Iruka and gave him a giant bearhug. "Hey! That hurts!" Iruka said. "Now about that eye… Drink this" Iruka handed Naruto a bottle and the blood stopped and some of his minor wounds where healed. Iruka then reached into Mizuki's knapsack where he pulled out a bottle that had an eye in it.

About 30 minutes later 

"Ok, open it," Iruka sensei said as Naruto opened his eyes. "Wooohoooo!!" Naruto yelled. "I can see again!!" "How'd you do it Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked. "Well just some good old fasion Medical Ninjutsu I learned back in my older days bein' a Jounin," Iruka said. "Now listen you now have the Sharingan eye," Iruka explained. "This eye once belonged to Uchiha Madara." "Uchiha Madara?" Naruto asked. "He was one of the great founders of the Leaf village, him and his brother had the sharingan, this allows the user to copy nin, gen, and taijutsu," Iruka explained. "Mizuki had it and I still don't know why." "Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well let's get to a hospital to heal some of those wounds now shouldn't we?" Iruka asked


End file.
